


Murder Castle

by SeeEmRunning



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, HH Holmes, Interactive Fiction, Text-adventure game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid, Hotch, and an unsub taking inspiration from HH Holmes.</p><p>Yeah. This'll end well.</p><p>(Interactive fiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Castle

A friend of mine asked me to build a game based on "Hotch, Reid, and a murder funhouse." Featuring ten rooms, several puzzles, and elements of both room-escape games and traditional text adventures, this HTML game was built in under 24 hours.

[Play here.](https://googledrive.com/host/0Bw1xAVVZSmBPaUdvakwzY214VnM/Murder%20Mansion.html)


End file.
